totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Randomu: Wędrówka po marokańskiej pustyni
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 2 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Czternastu zawodników wróciło, by ponownie walczyć o milion dolarów. Okazało się, że czeka ich podróż dookoła Świata! Co słychać u naszych celebrytów? xD Isabella i Fatih są małżeństwem, Emily jest zdrowsza i milsza, a Iulian zdołał mnie już na samym początku wkurzyć -.- Podzieliłem ich na bohaterów oraz drani. Jak zwykle były osoby, którym to nie pasowało. A po prezentacji samolotu zawodnicy zostali odesłani na pustynię xDDD Co się z nimi teraz dzieje? Dowiecie się tego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Pustynia Sahara, Maroko Nikczemni Przestępcy '''Tina: '''Chętnie chciałabym znać powód, dlaczego ten palant nas tu wysadził! '''Arkady: '''Może po prostu odwala mu na starość :P Chętnie zająłbym jego miejsce. '''Iulian: '''Brzmisz, jak Topher... może jesteście krewnymi? xD '''Arkady: '''Wiesz co? Mam dla ciebie ksywę "gówniarz" xD '''Iulian: '''Ja też mam dla ciebie ksywę. '''Arkady: '''Ciekawe jaką (plz) '''Iulian: '''Lewy reporter xD '''Arkady: '''NIE MÓW NA MNIE LEWY!!! '''Iulian: '''A co? '''Arkady: "Lewy" to cios poniżej pasa... Iulian -> Już po tobie! Thomas: '''Ej, koleś! On może mówić do ciebie, jak chce, bo to wolny kraj! '''Arkady: '''I kto to mówi :P Popierdolony kryminalista? xD Thomas przywalił Arkademu w szczękę. '''Emily: '''Może się pogodzicie? '''Reszta drużyny: '''Hę? '''Emily: '''Bo przecież możecie zostać przyjaciółmi. :) '''Tina: '''I co ty chcesz tym osiągnąć? '''Emily: '''Chcę was przeprosić! Tina popchała Emily na piasek. '''Emily: '''No dobra :/ Thomas zauważył, że Nikita buduje coś. '''Thomas: '''Co ty kurwa robisz?! '''Nikita: '''COŚ CO ZNISZCZY WAS, A POTEM TEN ŚWIAT, A NASTĘPNIE TĄ PUSTYNIĘ!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! '''Thomas: '''A wiesz kogo ja chcę zniszczyć? '''Nikita: '''KOGO?! '''Thomas: '''Ciebie. Przywalił Nikicie w twarz. Nikita zemdlał. '''Manuela: '''Nie podoba mi się w tej stolicy Paryża -.- GDZIE SKLEPY!? '''Tina: '''Zamknij się! To jest Maroko idiotko! '''Manuela: '''Odezwała się baba :P Tina zaczęła okładać Manuelę. '''Emily: '''Nie wytrzymam :( '''Emily: Bycie w drużynie drani jest bardzo uciążliwe i nie wiem, jak długo w jej wytrzymam. :/ Heroiczni Żołnierze Isabella i Fatih siedzieli razem. Isabella: 'Jak to dobrze, że nie ma tu tego kretyńskiego Chrisa :) '''Fatih: '''Ta, ale wciąż nie wiemy czy jesteśmy tu przez przypadek czy przez Chrisa. Hmmm... '''Isabella: '''Pfe... to na 99,(3)% głupia sztuczka Chrisa. '''Fatih: '''A to 0,(6)%? '''Isabella: '''To szansa, że faktycznie jesteśmy tu przez przypadek. '''Fatih: '''Nie ma tutaj jakoś Tatiany. '''Isabella: '''Poszła na zwiady. '''Fatih: '''A, to dobrze :) ... Markus i Ben siedzą i nic nie robią. Ben puścił bąka. '''Markus: '''Muszę przyznać, że zaprezentowałeś bardzo głośny kawałek, ale jakości jakoś nie czuję :P Ucz się od mistrza ;) Markus puścił bąka. '''Ben: '''Wow! Może i utwór był cichy, ale ta jakość strasznie czuć. '''Julia: '''Czemu musieliście zaśmierdzieć akurat to miejsce :( Gdybyście zrobili to w samolocie to nic bym nie mówiła. '''Markus: '''Sorry Julia, ale po fasolce zawsze mam ochotę na takiego typu turnieje xD '''Ben: '''A wiesz, że ja też? xD '''Markus: '''Super. xD '''Julia: '''Pomijając fakt, że zanieczyszczacie trochę otoczenie to jesteście całkiem fajni :) '''Markus: '''Dzięki, ty też jesteś spoko laska xD Co nie Ben? ;D '''Ben: '''Nie Markus! Znowu chcesz mnie w coś wciągnąć. Ledwo wybaczyłem ci ten numer żoną prezydenta USA. '''Julia: '''Chodzi ci o... '''Ben: '''Ta... '''Markus: '''Ale przynajmniej poznałeś ją bardzo blisko. '''Ben: '''Mógłbyś się czasem zamknąć? xD '''Julia: '''Miło było. Zauważyła, że Virag coś czyta. '''Julia: '''Co czytasz? :) '''Virag: '''Mroki zamku zaginionych... '''Julia: '''Czytałam. Ona opisu tego chłopca... :'( Stracił głowę i to tylko za postawienie kroku w tym zamku. Smutne, ale prawdziwe :/ '''Virag: '''Dzięki za spoiler... '''Julia: '''Ojej czytasz ją pierwszy raz. Sorry :( '''Virag: '''Przepraszają tylko ci, którzy ofiarnie chcą zmienić bieg życia... '''Julia: '''Z tym akurat się zgodzę. :) '''Virag: Okazało się, że mnie i Julię łączy wiele. Czy zawrę z nią sojusz? NIE... Obie drużyny Po chwili przyszła Tatiana. '''Thomas: '''W końcu wróciłaś! Daj buzi! Tatiana i Thomas się pocałowali. '''Isabella: '''Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale Tatiano znalazłaś coś? '''Tatiana: '''Znalazłam monitor xD Za mną. Poszli za Tatianą. Wyzwanie Tatiana przybyła z resztą uczestników. Widać było tylko monitor. '''Tina: '''Skąd na tej pustyni znalazł się monitor!? '''Arkady: '''Może ktoś mu był przed nami geniusze?! '''Julia: '''Był... to chyba sztuczka. '''Thomas: '''MacLean działa mi już na nerwy... Po chwili na monitorze wyświetla się Chris w Jacuzzi. '''Chris: '''Serio? Dzięki! Za to mi płacą :D '''Isabella: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Chris: '''Znajdujecie się w pustyni! A waszym zadaniem jest odnaleźć nasz samolot ;D '''Tina: '''A gdzie on jest niby? '''Chris: '''Gdyby to nie było zadanie powiedziałbym wam xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki za szczerość. '''Chris: '''Drużyna, która pierwsza w komplecie zamelduje się obok samolotu wygra, ale... '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, zawsze musi być jakieś "ale". '''Chris: '''Ale gdzieś na pustyni leży ulubiona złota łyżka szefa, która przez przypadek xDDD mu spierdoliła z kieszeni xDDD Drużyna z taką łyżką nawet jeśli pojawi się druga przy samolocie to wygrywa wyzwanie! Jednak gdy nikt łyżki nie znajdzie to wygrywa szybsza ekipa. To życzę szczęścia ;D Monitor się wyłączył. Żołnierze '''Julia: '''To co robimy? '''Tatiana: '''Trzeba się rozdzielić. Jeśli coś z was znajdzie samolot to... A dobra, jakoś to będzie xD '''Markus: '''Ja idę z moim ziomkiem Benem! '''Ben: '''Spoko. '''Tatiana: '''Ja idę z parą Isa i Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Good idea '''Virag: '''Ja idę sama... '''Julia: '''A mogę z tobą iść? Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! '''Virag: '''Dobra... Niech ci będzie... '''Tatiana: '''Ok. W takim razie w drogę! Rozdzielili się. Przestępcy '''Emily: '''Oni się rozdzielili. A co my robimy? '''Manuela: '''TY najlepiej zdychaj -.- '''Emily: ':/ '''Thomas: '''KURWA nie rozdzielamy się! I gdzie podział się Iulian!? '''Emily: '''Jeszcze 10 sekund temu tu był :O '''Arkady: '''Rozpłynął się pewnie gówniarz xD '''Thomas: '''CICHO! W moim Teamie nie będzie obrażania! JASNE!? '''Arkady: '''Eh... ok... '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! I prze Iuliana przegramy... '''Tina: '''Spk, znajdzie się. Chyba. '''Thomas: '''Idziemy. Żołnierze '''MARKUS I BEN Ben: '''Wiesz? Ten upał mnie za chwilę wykończy! :'( '''Markus: '''Co ty gadasz? To tylko 37 stopni w cieniu :P '''Ben: '''Ale my nie jesteśmy w cieniu. Ben cały śmierdział. '''Markus: '''A tak przy okazji turniej się skończył, więc mógłbyś już odpuścić... '''Ben: '''Ale to tylko pot... pocę się, jak... coś co się poci. Co może się pocić? '''Markus: '''Mój stary na wywiadówce xD '''Ben: '''Ta... mój stary poci się na meczu. '''Markus: '''Masz rację, mnie też jest gorąco... '''Ben: '''Widzisz to co ja?! :O '''Markus: '''Czy to nie jest... :O '''Ben: '''BAR :O '''Markus: '''A w nim piękne panienki? :O '''Ben: '''A tobie tylko siano w głowie. Pobiegli tam. Doszli i okazało się, że... ... ... ..to była tylko ich halucynacja. '''Ben: '''Nie ma baru! :O '''Markus: '''Nie ma tych pięknych lasek! :O '''Ben i Markus: '''CZEMU!!! :( '''VIRAG I JULIA Julia: '''Wiesz? Myślę, że fajnie, by było zawrzeć sojusz :) '''Virag: '''Nie... '''Julia: '''Nawet taki próbny? Virag, proszę! '''Virag: '''Eh... '''Julia: '''Coś namierzyłaś? '''Virag: '''Coś... Virag podeszła tam, a potem pojawił się tam również Iulian. '''Julia: '''Iulian ty tutaj? '''Iulian: '''Tak. '''Julia: '''Myślałam, że wspólnie z całą drużyną poszliście. '''Iulian: '''Samemu widzi się więcej iż w grupie xD '''Virag: '''Ta... możesz stąd spadać? '''Iulian: '''O. Virag, jak miło cię znowu widzieć :) '''Virag: '''Zaraz zrobi się niedobrze... '''Iulian: '''Niedobrze to tylko wtedy kiedy coś ci się stanie. A szczególnie twojej duszy. '''Virag: '''Eh... '''Virag: Iulian ma w sobie coś, ale nie... Nie jest gotem, więc nie... Iulian: '''Cóż, miło było. Powodzenia. Iulian poszedł w swoją stronę. '''Julia: '''Pasujecie do siebie :) '''Virag: '''NIE... '''Julia: '''Serio. Powinnaś być dla niego bardziej miła. Pasujecie na serio. '''Virag: '''Skąd ta myśl? '''Julia: '''Po waszych aurach to widać, ale żadne z was nie potrafi tego okazać. '''Virag: '''No comment... '''FATIH, ISABELLA I TATIANA Tatiana: '''Czy naprawdę dobrze idziemy? '''Isabella: '''Obiecałam sobie, że ufamy Fatihowi to tak będzie ;) '''Fatih: '''Tędy! '''Isabella: '''Kotku czy naprawdę dobrze idziemy? '''Fatih: '''Chris pewnie wysiadłby w niespodziewanym miejscu. '''Tatiana: '''Ten upał to najgorsze co mnie w życiu spotkało... '''Isabella: '''Na nadzieję, że w samolocie będzie klimatyzacja. '''Tatiana: '''Ta... Przestępcy '''Nikita: '''Nazwę się Destruktor Wszystkiego! Hahahahaha!!! '''Thomas: '''Mógłby ktoś przywalić temu debilowi?! '''Tina: '''Ten upał... nie mam sił... odpuść już mu Nikito. '''Nikita: '''ZŁO NIE ODPUSZCZA! ZARAZ WAS WYSADZĘ! '''Manuela: '''Wysadź Emily! PROSZĘ!!! '''Tina: '''To by było coś przynajmniej xD '''Emily: '''Możecie... '''Manuela: '''NIE KURWO! '''Thomas: '''Dajcie jej do kurwy nędzy spokój! To też człowiek i to jeden z nas! Dostosujcie się albo wypierdalać z programu!!! Cisza... '''Arkady: Zrobiło się cicho, jak w trumnie xD Po chwili na drodze spotykają Iuliana. Arkady: '''O. Kto tu się pojawił!? '''Iulian: '''No to ja xD Arkady zmierzył go wzrokiem. '''Iulian: '''Znalazłem super skrót do samolotu! Za mną! '''Thomas: '''Ha! I widzicie? On się do czegoś przydaje, nie to co wy! :P '''Nikita: '''JAK WYGRAM TO WYSADZĘ SAMOLOT I BĘDZIE... '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się! '''Thomas: Kurde... czemu wszyscy działają mi dziś na nerwy!? Poszli za Iulianem. Żołnierze FATIH, ISABELLA I TATIANA Tatiana: '''Chyba go widzę! '''Isabella: '''Ta, też. '''Fatih: '''Szybko! Pobiegli. ... Samolot na pustyni '''Szef: '''Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie się moja łyżka, bo inaczej będzie... bolało! Hahahahaha!!! Chris modli się, by ktoś znalazł łyżkę. Nagle przy samolocie meldują się Fatih, Isabella i Tatiana. '''Chris: '''No brakuje wam jeszcze czterech osób do wygranej. Chyba, że... powiedzcie, że macie łyżkę (proszę)! '''Isabella: '''Niestety nie. '''Fatih: '''Nie skupialiśmy się na tym. '''Chris: '''Cóż... :C '''Tatiana: '''A jak zbierzemy tu resztę? Fatih pobiegł do kuchni w samolocie. Tatiana i Isabella za nim. '''Isabella: '''Na co wpadłeś? '''Fatih: '''Wszyscy wiedzą, że Ben jest wytrawnym smakoszem, a Julia się chwaliła, że lubi ciasteczka. Szybko! Zrobimy czekoladowe ciasteczka! '''Isabella: '''Czyli taki sam numer co Izzy i Lindsay zrobiły. '''Fatih: '''Tak. '''Tatiana: '''Zróbmy to! Zaczęli szybko szykować ciasteczka. '''JULIA, VIRAG, MARKUS I BEN Julia: 'Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas znaleźliście :) '''Markus: '''Masz rozpoznawalny zapach, który podoba mi się. '''Ben: '''Rozpoznawalny zapach to... '''Markus: '''Kiedyś wynajęli mnie agenci na szpiega, bo stwierdzili, że wywęszę niemal wszystko :) '''Julia: '''Wow! No co ty? :) '''Virag: '''Ta jasne... '''Ben: '''Czuję zapach z... '''Markus: '''Ben to chyba znowu jakaś halucynacja. Drugi raz się nie nabiorę. '''Julia: '''Ta halucynacja pachnie, jak... ciasteczka! '''Ben: '''Ona ma racje! '''Markus: '''Niech Virag zdecyduje ;D '''Virag: '''Idziemy do ciasteczek... Poszli w kierunku zapachu. Samolot na pustyni Fatih zajada ciasteczka. Isabella trzyma tacę ciastek, a Tatiana obsługuje wiatrak. '''Fatih: '''Widzę ich! '''Chris: '''Kurczę! Obie drużyny toczą wyrównany bój o wygraną. Obie drużyny zbliżały się do samolotu, ale pierwszą drużyną przy samolocie była drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Nikczemnych Przestępców! '''Chris: '''Tak, więc to dranie wygrywają! '''Thomas: '''Kurde... udało się. Po chwili dobiegli Ben, Markus, Julia i Virag. '''Fatih: '''I ciasteczka stały się zbędnie :/ '''Markus: '''Klapa :/ '''Julia: '''A było tak blisko :( '''Tatiana: '''Niestety :/ '''Chris: '''Niestety nikt z was nie znalazł łyżki :( A to znaczy... '''Szef: '''Kłopoty! ;D '''Virag: '''Stać! Virag wyciąga z rękawa łyżkę szefa. '''Virag: '''Tego szukasz? '''Szef: 'ŁYŻKA! <3 Puścił Chrisa i ucieszył się na widok łyżki. 'Reszta: '''CO!? :O '''Tina: '''Co to oznacza?! '''Chris: '''Skoro Virag odnalazła ją to przyznaję wygraną dla Żołnierzy! :D '''Tina: '''Ale oni byli drudzy! '''Chris: '''To co? Odnaleźli łyżkę, więc to oni trafią klasy zwycięzców! 'Żołnierze: '''VIRAG! VIRAG! VIRAG! :D '''Virag: '''Super... Nagle wybiła dziewiętnasta. '''Virag: '''Super!!! :D Udało się! <3 '''Iulian: '''Gratuluję :) Virag spojrzała na Iuliana z zarumienioną twarzą. '''Virag: '''Dzięki Iulian. :) '''Chris: '''Dranie, czyli Przestępcy... widzimy się na ceremonii. '''Nikita: '''NIE! NIKITA WAS ZNISZCZY! '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, zamknij się! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji! Pod ławkami znajdziecie pewne urządzenia, które skojarzą wam się pewnie z Planem. Każdy sięgnął po takie urządzenie. '''Chris: '''Zaznaczcie osobę, którą chcecie wyeliminować. Czas na głosowanie... start! Głosują... Szef przynosi wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Koniec głosowania! Dziś pozłacane Chrisy lądują do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Thomasa! ... ... ..Tiny, Manueli! ... ..A także do... ... ... ..Arkadego! Zostali Emily (niektórzy mają do ciebie uraz i to duży xD), Nikita (Wkurzasz innych oraz w szczególności mnie -.-) i Iulian (Uciekłeś grupie i wolałeś działać samodzielnie). Stosunek głosów brzmi: 3-2-2! Dziś skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..NIKITA!!! Emily i Iulian zostajecie! '''Nikita: '''Wy chyba sobie kpicie!? To ja miałem wygrać ten program! A potem zniszczyć Świat! '''Chris: '''Wolisz wykonać skok wstydu łagodnie czy niełagodnie? xD '''Nikita: '''Nigdzie się Nikita nie rusza! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Szef wyrzucił Nikitę z samolotu. '''Nikita: '''NIEEEE!!!! '''Thomas: '''Dzięki Szef! '''Szef: '''E tam. Drobiazg. '''Chris: '''Czy napięcie w drużynie przestępców po tej eliminacji zmniejszy się przynajmniej o 5%? xD Czy Iulian i Virag w końcu przejrzą na oczy? xD Czy ja dostanę swoją kawę!? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu